El Miedo A Perderte
by a.terrazas250403
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el amor de tu vida se va derrepente? ¿Lo perdonarias? ¿Aun lo amarias? Me llamo Astrid Hofferson y estoy en el dilema de mi vida. Hipo se fue de Berk para entrenarse a si mismo y a chimuelo y volvera creyendo que nada a cambiado Su casa Su aldea Hasta su familia es totalmente diferente ¿Podra Astrid perdonarlo por este repentino abandono?


**Astrid**

* * *

¡MIERDA! ¿Es tan difícil acertar?-le dije enojada a mi brazo-¿Qué tan difícil es acertar una flecha al blanco?, Creo que no verdad? AGHHHH Al demonio regresare a Berk.

 ** _De camino a Berk fui diciéndome a mí misma lo idiota que soy y lo mucho que voy a decepcionar a mi padre hoy en el "Skytion" esa maldita cosa que organiza berk todos los años , según hoy será diferente porque el gusano de pantano de Hipo volverá a ver después de su campamento para volverlo "hombre" ¡JA lo dudo! , Pero tengo que ganar no me importa nada…_**

-Astrid…..Astrid…..ASTRIDDD!

-¿Qué, Que paso? ¿Me hablaste?

-Si Astrid tienes que anotarte para el Skytion!- _Dijo bocón muy alegre-_

-Bocón qué caso tiene que me anote si sé que ganare jajá

-Rubia presumida jajá Ándale chamaca anótate, recuerda que este año regresa hipo y por lo que escuche regresa muy bien y muy preparado eh así que cuidado

-JA Hipo Hadook?, No me hagas reír bocón

-Si Astrid es cierto, escuche que puede levantar 2 Jacks con ¡un solo brazo!- _Dijo patapez interrumpiendo_

-Patapez JAJAJ tengo que verlo para creerlo

-Cuando vea a Hipo Yo y albóndiga le pediremos un Autógrafo

-Como yo recuerde cuando hipo se fue tuvimos apenas 2 años con los dragones y se fue con chimuelo para prepararse y sí que le sirvió eh que suerte tienes Astrid no lo dejes ir o alguien podría quitártelo...- _Dijo Brutilda_

-¿Quitármelo? ¿Cómo podrían quitarme algo que no es mío?- _Dije un poco enojada_

-No voy a olvidar ese día de su despedida creí escuchar que él te dijo que lo esperaras o ¿no?- _Menciono patán_

-Emmm no no recuerdo nada-

-Oh si también recuerdo eso-Dijo patapez muy emocionado

-Saben que mejor me voy a descansar a mi casa, mañana será un día pesado

 ** _Y así los deje a todos hablando sus niñerías, la verdad si recuerdo ese día pero quisiera olvidarlo, como mierda se atreve a pedirme esperarlo si no va a contactarme ¿ni un terrible terror me merezco?, estuve este año preocupada por el hasta que llegan diciendo que está muy feliz JA se olvidó de mi pues no le importo lo suficiente.-dije finalmente recostándome en mi cama dispuesta a dormir-_**

TODOS LISTOS

HIPO HADOOK ESTA EN CASA!

REPITO TODOS LISTOS HIPO HADOOK ESTA EN CASA!- _Grito bocon por toda la aldea_

DIOS CALLENSEE! DEJEN DORMIR- _Grite muy enojada_

 _¿Que tan importante puede ser ese gusano?_

 _dios voi a salir_

 ** _y si sali dispuesta mostrar mi peor cara , nisiquiera queria verlo dias antes tuve el plan de escaparme para poder evitar este dia pero no desgraciadamente mi padre me descubrio_**

 ** _y asi tendre que estar aqui mientras todos lamen las botas del grandioso Hipo..._**

 _ **y asi lo vi bajar primero vi a chimuelo saludo ala gente eh inmediatamente me vio y corrio hacia mi , claro lo salude quiero mucho a ese dragon y rapido fue con Tormenta , despues lo vi bajar el enverdad estaba mejor**_

 _ **sus brazos flacuchos de antes ya no estaban en cambio tenia unas mancgas largas y justas que dejaban ver sus brazos bien marcados no tan exagerado esta perfecto**_

 _ **vi su pecho perfectamente formado**_

 _ **unas piernas anchas y fuertes y en su costado una espada grande y intimidante , con su traje de cuero se veia muy bien aunque traia su casco**_

 _ **y cuando se lo quito**_

 _ **dios**_

 _ **no podia creer**_

 ** _Hipo estaba guapisimo_**

 ** _dejo crecer su cabello , quito un poco de cabello de su cara para poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes de los que me habia enamorado_**

 ** _no podia negarlo_**

 ** _lo amo y no importa lo guapo que este pormas que dije el seguia siendo sencillo y humilde_**

 ** _eso lo hace unico_**

 ** _el es el unico que puede pararme el corazon_**

 ** _y lo hizo mirandome a mi_**

 ** _solo a mi_**

 ** _no importo la multitud_**

 ** _me vio y camino hacia mi_**

 ** _dios se me cayo el corazon_**

 ** _el es perfecto_**

- _Hola,¿_ _Si me esperaste verdad?..._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? , jajajaj en verdad me gusta cómo va esta historia

Nació totalmente de la nada, ¡en verdad espero que les guste!

Gracias por leer

Espero sus Views y Reviews jajá 3

-Alejandra


End file.
